All Over Again
by Bananamilkshake101
Summary: "Sakura, Sasuke's gone too far now; I just don't know what to do," began the Godaime. "The only solution I can think of is a forbidden Jutsu only known to Hokage. Sakura, I'm going to send you back in time..." AU TimeTravel Fic! SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1- Back To The Past

**All Over Again**

**Discalimer- I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

**Anime spoilers- Don't read if you haven't seen the War Arc**

**No Manga Spoilers**

* * *

"Sakura, Sasuke's gone too far now; I just don't know what to do..." spoke Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage. "He has killed many of the Allied Shinobi Forces' ninja and is out of control. He was never in our control to begin with, but now... he's too far lost in the evil of this world."

Sakura stared down at the muddy patch of Earth her feet were standing on, waiting for her shishou to continue. "So I have weighed my options and decided that the best way to sort everything out is through a forbidden jutsu only known to the Hokage," Tsunade said with a heavy sigh. Now this news highly interested Sakura, and she was impatiently waiting to hear more. "Although it is the best way, it is also the most dangerous. Sakura, you know if you do this, the whole pressure of the shinobi world will be on your shoulders. I only want _you_ to do this because you are like a daughter to me Sakura; I trust you completely and know for a fact that you will not let me- **us**, down."

The pink haired girl knows the seriousness of the situation but has no choice to comply. The shinobi world is having a very rough time and it will not just be fixed by fighting. She has to go and change everything.

"But what happens if I don't make everything better? What happens if I just make everything...worse?" The pink haired kunoichi gulped. "And- well, _how_? How am _I_ going to fix all of this?"

"Sakura," the Sanin began. "Calm down, I have faith in you. I know you will complete this mission."

Sakura just nodded, not knowing what else to say. I mean- what choice does she have? The whole Allied Shinobi Force is falling apart and if something isn't done soon, the whole shinobi world as we know it will collapse, and everyone will forever be locked into a world of Genjutsu.

"Come, we need to do this as soon as possible. The message of Uchiha Madara's reanimation has already arrived at HQ. We need to do this before something extremely serious happens."

Both women made their way to a field which has already been destroyed due to a previous battle. It's important that a deserted area was used so the masked man, Kabuto, Uchiha Madara or any other enemies would not discover the Konohagakure Kage's plan.

Seals were drawn onto the ground and a green foggy mist swarmed the area. "Taimu toraberu-jutsu (time-travel justsu)" Tsunade finally shouted as the green gas shot in Sakura's direction, blinding her from seeing past the fog.

"Shishou! –caugh- Shishou!" Sakura struggled to call.

She could no longer feel the coldness of the damp night's air, or the wetness of the mucky ground she was once sitting on. Her body started to feel lighter and she felt weaker for some reason...

The girl coughed a couple more times before she finally decided to open her eyes, in hope that the mist that was once enveloping her had disappeared.

"Wh-Where am I," Sakura quietly spoke to herself as she examined her surroundings. She was in a room with baby pink coloured walls with a fluffy white carpet. A light green heart shaped rug laid on the carpet in front of a crisp white sheeted, pink patterned bed. A giant teddy sat on top of a white doll like wardrobe at the corner of the room. A small cushiony sofa stood in front of the big rectangular window, which let starlight enter and flood in its glow. A regal vanity table was placed further to the left of the wardrobe with a little stool in front of it. Various hair brushes, combs, jewellery and creams were messily thrown on top. "This looks like my old room..."

It was still dark out as Sakura sat on her bed, thinking of all that had happened in such little time. She now knew that she had travelled back in time, and is now back into her weak twelve year old body. She stood up and walked to a calendar that was hooked up onto the wall. "Tomorrows the Genin Exams- the day when Team 7 first became Team 7," the girl gasped.

* * *

**A/N Hey Guys, new story! Yeah, I am still continuing Uchiha Sakura so don't worry about me discontinuing it cuz I wrote something else. I wrote before in one of my previous A/N's in my story Uchiha Sakura, that I was going to start a new Time-travel fic called 'A Different Kind Of Time Travel". Well this isn't it :p I thought I'd write a proper traditional Time-Travel fic before I right that because I still need to plan A LOT of things out for that because it's going to be really **_**really**_** complicated and hard to write. You'll find out why when I publish it, which will probably be in a LOOONG time because I only recently started planning it.**

**And I might get a few complaints about spelling errors, but they're not spelling errors :p I'm British and we spell a few things differently sometimes lol ;)**

**I at _least_ want 5 reviews before I update because then I know that at least someone's reading my story and I'm not just wasting my time when I could be updating my other story lol ;)**

**I'm sorry to say to those who read my other story 'A Whole New World' is being discontinued. The reason why is because I barely put any thought at all into that story and I seriously don't know what to do with it. **

**I've got another crazy story idea in my mind too which I might get into gear early 2014 or maybe even near Christmas time!**

**I'm sorry that this chapter was very short. It's kind of like a prologue or taster so I know if this fic is good enough to carry on :) I usually do chapter with at **_**least**_** 3000 words XD**

**Please review and let me know your opinions! **

**I'll try to update soon (if I get good feedback ;p)**

**-Mary Xx**


	2. Chapter 2- Genin Exams

**All Over Again...**

**By Bananamilkshake101**

* * *

My eyes stayed glued to the ceiling of my bedroom. The clock in my room showed the time of 01.30am. It isn't that late for me, but it is late for a twelve year old- especially before a really important day.

-Sigh-

I can't fall asleep; I don't feel tired at all. The memories of my past- well, actually my future now- keep on replaying in my mind. Sasuke's psychotic face whilst he mercilessly killed our ninja, the Hidden Village being destroyed by the masked man, all my friends being injured right before my eyes. No, I need to stop thinking these thoughts. That was what _was_ going to happen, not what _is_ going to happen. I swear on my way of ninja that I will complete my secret mission no matter what!

If I don't go to sleep now, there is no way in hell that I am going to be up early tomorrow. The Academy starts at 08.30am and when I was younger I used to wake up at 07.00am. But this morning I want to wake up at 6ish so I can get ready properly. I've decided to change my look completely. From that little weak girl who always needs protecting and only cares about how she looks, to a strong and independent young woman who won't look at the mirror 24/7. I need to prove myself to Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, the whole shinobi world! They need to know that I am capable of being a skilful kunoichi.

I laid me head down on my soft, white pillow. I imagined what the world would be like if the Fourth Great Shinobi War never occurred... Would Sasuke have come back? Would Naruto have met Killer Bee-sama? Would the Five Great Shinobi Nations have as much trust and faith in each other as they do now? I guess not- for all three questions.

Slowly, I drifted into my first peaceful sleep in what felt like years.

My eyes shot open in an instant. What had woken me? Ah, it must have been the wind outside; I can hear it whistling right now. I noticed the kunai I defensively held in my right hand. I guess my reflexes would be more advanced now that I have had a lot more experience, due to the war.

I swivelled my head to the digital clock that sat on the bedside table, next to my lamp. It read 05.48am. What a perfect time to be up. I mentally don't really feel that tired because I'm used to the lack of sleep because of the war. No one really had a fixed routine anymore since we never knew when the reanimations were going to attack our camps or when some alert from HQ was going to come in. Every night we all fell asleep at different time to the night before. Some nights were harder than others because sometimes we'd be inured and it was really hard and maybe even painful when trying to doze off.

Physically, I was feeling pretty tired. My movement was sluggish and slow. I decided to have a cold shower to wake me up properly. But before I do that, I have to decide what to wear.

I remember the times when I used to spend all day just sitting down with a pile of clothes in front of me, wandering which outfit I should wear to impress Sasuke. Kami, what a waste of my day. I could have spent it training instead. And I never even wore one of those other stupid outfits; it was always that red dress with the green leggings. Don't even ask why I used to wear _that_. It was way to girly, but at least it was kind of practical.

I pulled out some clothes from my wardrobe and evaluated the efficiency of them all and threw all the ones that I saw were reasonable onto my bed the load up into a messy pile. After juggling through them for a bit, I picked out a red vest top with the Haruno circle which was aligned at the middle-top of the back, and some thigh length tan shorts. I also decided to wear a sleeveless netted shirt underneath my best top for some modesty. It went from my just above my collar bone to underneath my chest. You couldn't see my stomach since the vest would be covering it.

After a refreshing, cool shower, I got dressed and wrapped some bandages around my thigh so I could attach my weapons pouch onto it. I towel dried my hair and left it in its natural wavy state.

I examined myself in the mirror. When I was younger I always used to look in the mirror. I never used to think much good about myself because I mainly focused on my faults; namely my gigantic forehead. But now that I look at myself through more mature eyes, I decided that I didn't actually look that bad. I have wavy pink hair that I always used to straighten, but now I've noticed that my wavy hair suits me more. My huge forehead isn't as huge as I made it out to myself to be, but it still is kind of big, though that adds to my facial features. My eyes are quite big and are a pretty nice emerald green colour, framed with long thick lashes. My skin was a snowy white tone and I hide small, kind of plump, pink lips. All in all, I wouldn't say I am the most beautiful girl there is, but I am also not an ugly duckling. But remember, all ugly ducklings transform into beautiful swans.

I quickly brushed out all the knots in my hair and tied it into a high pony. I left my bangs out to frame my face.

I wore my usual dark blue pair of ninja sandals and ran downstairs to eat some breakfast. But I don't really feel like eating. Like...at all. No shinobi really ate proper solid or even liquid food during the war. We all survived on food pills. This was because we used to get all our food transported to our camps by the nearest Hidden Village, but they had all been broken out and there was only enough food to feed the civilians and Genin. So everyone started living off of food pills. Now even _thinking_ of eating proper solid food makes me feel a bit sick. It's be so long since I've eaten real food, and I don't think I even want to; but I guess I have to otherwise I'm not going to get used to eating around others and I'd look weird.

I poured some cereal into a bowl and splashed in the amount of milk I want. After forcing the food down my throat, I shakily stood up to wash my plate and spoon.

"Sakura?" I voice called. I turned back to see my mum looking at me in slight disbelief. "You're up early, aren't you? I usually have shout at you to get you up," she chuckled.

"Yeah, it's the Genin exams today and I want to have an early start," I explained.

"Ooh and look at you!" she exclaimed. "You've changed your look. My daughter looks so beautiful!"

"...Thanks," I replied, slightly embarrassed by her words.

"You've already eaten?" my mum said, looking at the empty cereal bowl in my hand. I nodded my head in reply. "Oh, good, now you can relax for a little while before setting off since you do have a lot of spare time." She smiled.

"Errm... actually, I was thinking of going to the training grounds for a bit before I go to the Academy." I told her.

"...Ah, yeah, sure. But be careful not to get your clothes dirty!" she shouted as I ran out of the door towards the villages training ground.

Seriously? 'Be careful not to get your clothes dirty'? When I was younger, I would have probably taken the advice for real. But now... as if. Shinobi are expected to give their life in a heartbeat for the village, and she expects me to keep my clothes all neat and tidy. Sigh, well I guess I can't blame her. She knows me as the little girly-girl who wants everything to do with her appearance being no less than perfect. Well not anymore! I have to prove myself.

I trained for about one hour before resting so I wouldn't look like a panting dog when I finally reach the Academy. I said I wanted to give myself a new look and approach, but not one of a tired, stinky, sweaty animal.

After I recomposed myself, I stood up and walked out of the Training Grounds that was only available for Academy students and walked to the Academy, which wasn't that far away from the grounds. People at the Academy have their own separate training ground to share so they won't get in the way of other ninja. Not many people come here because they aren't really focused on their training at this age, so it's usually empty. Plus it's still morning right now so it wasn't unexpected for me to be alone there.

"Hey Forehead!" I heard a familiar voice shout as I passed by a house. I looked back at the direction of where the voice came from and saw Yamanaka Ino narrowing her eyes at me in a fierce glare. I kept my face impassive as she made her way towards me and tried to stare me down.

"Hey Ino-pig," I greeted as if we were friends.

To be honest, I've always regretted ending mine and Ino's friendship. She saved me from becoming a meek and shy cowardly girl. She taught me to stand up for myself and became my friend when nobody else wanted to; this made me feel incredibly guilty when reflecting. And what made me feel even worse, is that I ended such a beautiful friendship over a boy. Sure that boy was Uchiha Sasuke, but it's 'sisters before misters', right? Then we had this stupid sort of rivalry, which was nothing really; just petty fangirlishness over a stupid (fit) guy. But I'm ending my fangirlish ways. Whenever I think back to them times when I hugged and asked Sasuke out and dates all the times so openly, and persistently too (I was always rejected), I feel so _embarrassed_. Ugh, I want to kill myself just if I think about it. It's not that I have anything against Sasuke (the younger one), it's just that how I used to act towards him made me realise how stupid I was. How Rock Lee is to me, is probably how I was to him.

"I see someone's trying to impress _my_ Sasuke-kun today," Ino spoke angrily. I just raised an eyebrow at her and tuned away, mind set ready to reach my original destination. "Chotto matte! (Hey wait!)" Ino shouted behind me before she began to pick up her pace to walk next to me. "Oh, I know why you're so eager to leave. You want to show off your new look to Sasuke-kun. Well let me tell you now Billboard-brow, it's not going to work." She told me. I just acted as if she wasn't there and continued walking. "Why are you ignoring me?!" she screamed, obviously agitated.

Suddenly, I stopped walking. Ino noticed this and stopped her tracks too. I slowly turned to face her and smiled innocently, and then began walking again. "Ugh!" she groaned loudly.

She still tried to keep her steps in sync with mine as I continued my footsteps.

"I'm going to get there before you so I can sit down next to my Sasuke-kun," Ino declared.

"Hmm, okay; do what you want." I said in a bored tone. I noticed her eyes widen at me a fraction in disbelief. I had to fight to keep a small smirk off my face. "O-Okay then... I guess someone finally realised that she is not near pretty enough as me to compete for Sasuke-kun!" Ino sang arrogantly.

"Hmm," I replied, not really paying attention.

"What's with you today Forehead?!" Ino screamed.

"Shhh Ino, you're interrupting the whole village screeching like that," I told her.

"_Screeching?!"_ she screeched. I covered my ears with my hand and made a pained facial expression.

"Yes, screeching!"

The rest of the walk there was in silence; Ino had an annoyed expression throughout the end of the journey.

After battling to get through the door, Ino and Sakura entered the classroom.

* * *

"Good morning class," a voice spoke.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei," the class chorused in unison.

"As you know," the Chuunin ranked Academy teacher began, "today is the Genin Exams." The class were silent. "Me and Mizuki-sensei will be calling you one by one to take your exam. Those who pass will become Genin ranked shinobi."

The class cheered.

"But those who fail will have to stay in the Academy for another year."

The class were silent once again.

"Now please take your seats and wait patiently." With that, the brown haired man left.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino sang as she skipped in his direction.

"Heeheehee," a voice nervously laughed. Sakura turned to see who it was. "Good morning, Sakura-chan!" _Ah, Naruto._

"Good morning Naruto," Sakura greeted back to the yellow haired boy.

The boy blushed. _Usually, she ignores me and runs to Sasuke-teme. _

"I hope this seat isn't taken Naruto," Sakura said, gesturing to the seat on his left. Both seats were empty besides him. "Ah, Sakura-chan, of course you can sit here dattebyo!" The pink haired girl smiled sweetly at him as she sat down. "Thanks," she slightly whispered. A proud grin was now displayed on the Uzumaki boys face.

Little did they know, they were being watched through sad eyes by a certain Hyuuga heiress.

"Haruno Sakura," Iruka's voice called. The girls stood up and left to do her exam after saying a small goodbye to Naruto.

The aim of the exam was extremely simple: compose at least three decent bunshins (clones). Sakura passed without fault.

* * *

Everyone had passed, except for one person. A sad boy sat with his head down on the wooden swing, gently rocking it.

"I'm so happy I passed! The exam was so easy. Iruka-sensei was getting us all worried over nothing!" exclaimed a brunette girl.

"Yeah I know! Everyone passed! I bet Sasuke-kun got top of the class. It would be no surprise. He's so cool," another girl sighed dreamily in reply.

"The only person who didn't pass was that Naruto kid. Imagine letting him run around the village as a shinobi!"

"Yeah; especially since he's the-"

"Shhh. You know we're not allowed to mention _that_."

"Naruto," a gentle voice called.

"Hey, Sakura-chan" he sadly smiled.

The girl dropped her body to sit on the ground beside the swing. "Sakura-chan, don't sit on the ground. It's dirty. Here, sit on the swing," Naruto said, standing up.

"No, I'm fine Naruto. You sit on the swing," she told him.

Naruto stood up and sat on the ground besides Sakura, leaving the creaking swing unoccupied.

"...Are you okay Naruto?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Sakura-chan, I should be asking you the same thing" Naruto said. "Usually you ignore me and treat me like I'm a nuisance. What's happened that's suddenly made you _wilfully_ want to spend time with me?

"O-Oh... Urrrmm, well I guess I just wanted to," she laughed. "You're a really sweet guy Naruto, so I just really want to spend time with you. I hope you don't mind...?"

"N-No, not at all!" Naruto blushed.

"Thanks... So back to the original question: are you okay?"

Naruto's face went back to its normal colour as he tilted his head down to face the ground.

"Ever since I can remember, everyone... everyone hated me. The villagers shunned me and I have no friends. No one wants to _be_ my friend. And I don't even know why. That's why, Sakura-chan, I want to become our villages' hero- so everyone will finally acknowledge me. I want to become Hokage!" By this point, Naruto was standing with his right fist clenched in the air and a determined expression planted on his face.

Sakura stood up and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm your friend Naruto," she smiled. "And I **know** you will achieve your goal." Naruto's cheeks reddened at her words.

"T-Thanks, Sakura-chan."

"Now come," she began as she grabbed his hand. "Let's go home."

"A-Ah"

Today was an alright start for Sakura, she concluded. Tomorrow would be the day when the teams will be formed.

* * *

"Class, settle down. I know you are all excited for today, but you still have to keep quiet so I can prepare everything. Okay, so now let's get on with the teams. Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and... Uchiha Sasuke."

Envious sighs from fangirls could be heard in the classroom.

"Team 10," Iruka continued, ignoring the girls. "Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji" the three Genin looked at each other.

"Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Abarame Shino."

Sakura drowned the rest out.

"Hey, why did _I_ get teamed up with Sasuke-teme! I'm way better than him!" Naruto shouted.

"Ah, Naruto," Iruka started to explain. "All the teams chosen are balanced. Sasuke, was at the top of the class. You, are last."

"NANI?! (WHAT?!)"

"You heard him dobe," Sasuke smirked. "You're a dead last."

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto screamed and lunged at him. He pounced on top of the wooden desk in front of Sasuke, when his foot got caught at the front of the desk and he fell straight forward.

**Kiss**

"AAAAAAAAAAH! I was supposed to be Sasuke-kuns first kiss!" cried an army of very pissed of girls.

Sakura could barely stifle her laughter, and both boys noticed this.

'_What's up with her today? Usually she's constantly fangirling me...'_

'_Sakura-chan?'_

"I'm sorry," Sakura giggled, "it's just too funny."

She received a glare from Sasuke and an odd look from Naruto.

* * *

"AAAGH! When is our sensei going to come?! We've been waiting hours now. Even Iruka-sensei's left to go home!" Naruto screamed in frustration.

"Uh, just give home some time, Naruto. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Yeah but FOUR HOURS, Sakura-chan, FOUR HOURS! My butt's getting numb from sitting on the edge of the desk all that time," big fat fake tears sprouted out of the boys eyes.

"Too much information dobe."

A spark inflamed in Naruto's head. "I KNOW! I'll play a prank on him or her as payback for being so late," Naruto decided.

"It's not going to work dobe, our sensei's Jonin. An elite shinobi. As if a Jonin would fall for such a pathetic prank," Sasuke stated.

"I'll show you Sasuke-teme," Naruto mumbles under his breath as he pulls an eraser off the chalk board. He all too familiarly stuffed it in between the door and wooden doorframe.

"I told you, you stupid dobe. It's not going to work! Now stop being yourself and wait like a **person**."

Before Naruto could reply, the Genin heard the door slowly creak open...

**PLOP**

The eraser bounced straight off a grey-haired man's head.

"My first impression of you all... I hate you." He flatly said, causing everyone else to feel slightly depressed.

* * *

** A/N HEY! SO I decided to continue this story... :p I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I'll need at least five reviews before I start writing the next chapter because I want to know someone actually is reading this ;)**

**I also said that I _might _include romance in later chapters... Some of you might have got the wrong idea in this chapter. And that wrong idea is... NaruSaku. I'm sorry but I'm SasuSaku all the way :p I also got a review saying something about GaaSaku. I'll see what I can do about that ;) I like NejiSaku too but not as much as SasuSaku... If you don't want me to do romance or a certain pairing, tell me and I'll think about it. **

**Please read my other story 'Uchiha Sakura' and review! It's a SasuSaku story so don't read if you don't like he pairing**

**Oh and did anyone watch the latest Anime episode 'I will always love you'? OMG I was crying my eyes out :'(**

**R.I.P (once again) Uchiha Itachi **

**We all love you xx**

**I've got another two fanfiction ideas but (warning), they're SasuSaku :p**

**Please no flaming the story or pairings...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review :D**

**I'm HappyCrayons Beta for her story 'The One That Got Away' Please read and tell her I sent you ;) Heehee**

**Oh, and check out this cool YouTuber called Ryan Higa. His channel is called 'nigahiga'. A while ago, he made this awesome Naruto Fake Movie Trailer Parody and it is just HILARIOUS. I love Ryans's video, check them out! He used to be the most subscribed guy on YouTube but RayWilliamJohnson passed him (I still don't understand WHY) and then SMOSH came and killed both of them. Then came Jenna Marbles and PewdiePie. (I like Jenna lol, check her videos out too :p) Ryan's also got another channel called 'Higa TV' with his behind the scenes of his videos. His Naruto behind the scenes are three parts long. He put's a LOT of effort into his videos; he even had to go to hospital when he ****was making a fruit ninja video and hit his nose with a sword... But he's fine now! He's just got a little scar.**

**Anyways... thanks for reading and please review (again :p)**

**-Mary Xx**


	3. Chapter 3- The Bell Test

**All Over Again**

**-By Bananamilkshake101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

**No manga spoilers**

* * *

Currently, the newly formed Team 7 were sitting outside with Kakashi in front of them.

"So, tell me about yourselves." Kakashi said plainly. All three Genin gave him questioning looks. "Like, tell me your name, likes, dislike, hobbies, dreams for the future?"

"Why don't you show us first?" Sakura asked, trying to make the event seem more similar to the one she once lived.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes ...my hobbies are none of your business. Dreams for the future? Hmm." He finished with a thoughtful expression.

"So basically, all we found out about you was your name?" Naruto said, annoyed. Kakashi grinned back at him through his mask.

"Now you go, Sakura," kakashi instructed.

"Urrm, my name is Haruno Sakura. I like my friends to spend time with them. I don't like people who think too much of themselves." Sasuke raised his head slightly at this. "My dreams for the future? I want to be a skilful kunoichi," the pink haired girl smiled. _'Simple enough,'_ she thought to herself.

The sensei then swiveled his head to face Naruto. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, dattebyo!" Naruto said loudly with a goofy grin on his face. "My hobby is to compare different kind of cup ramens. I like the ramen that Iruka-sensei got me, and I hate waiting the three minutes after pouring the boiling water into ramen. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage that his ever lived!"

Everyone looked to Sasuke. "Hn, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are few things I like and a lot of things I dislike. I train to work up to my dream- no, not dream. I will not let it be just a dream- it is my ambition, to kill a... certain man." By now, a dark and deathly aura was enveloping the Uchiha boy.

'_Gulp, I hope he doesn't mean me,'_ Naruto thought nervously to himself.

'_Just as I suspected...'_ Kakashi thought.

"Yosh!" Kakashi said as he stood up. "Tomorrow, Team 7 will meet at the Training Grounds at 5.00am sharp." He then began to walk away.

"Chotto matte! (Hey wait!)" Naruto called. Kakashi stopped his tracks and turned to the boy. "We just graduated from the academy, why do we need to do more training?!"

"This isn't just training Naruto. It's a survival test. Oh and remember, you won't want to eat any breakfast..." With the tension hanging in the air, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of dark grey smoke.

Naruto had a confused expression dancing across his tanned face while sakura feigned the same. Sasuke wore a thoughtful look.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, let's go to Ichiraku ramen to have some ramen! My treat!" Naruto offered.

"If it's your treat then that means it'd be a date Naruto," Sakura told him.

"Even better!" He grinned, waiting for the rejection.

"Sure," Sakura smiled.

A bright red blush and a huge, teethy smile were both present on the boys face. "Come on!" He shouted excitedly, grabbing the girls hand and dragging her of.

"Losers," Sasuke growled to himself and kicked a lone rock before heading to his empty home.

* * *

"And that's how I got my Genin rank," Naruto said as he slurped up the remains of his ramen from the white bowl. "Another one please, Old Man Ichiraku!" Naruto ordered.

"Coming right up!"

Naruto had just finished telling Sakura how he got his Ninja Headband. _'Oh, so that's how it happened,'_ the girl thought. She never really found out how that happened...

After quickly finishing his fresh bowl, Naruto laid more-than-enough money on the table (probably just to show off) and then offered to walk Sakura home.

"Okay, since it is kind of late now," Sakura agreed.

The two walked in a comfortable silence, Naruto folded his hand at the back of his head.

"Thanks for the ramen Naruto, I had a great time," Sakura thanked.

"N-No problem Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed.

"Bye!" Sakura called and Naruto waved back.

'Everything's finally going perfect for me!' Naruto thought to himself as he made his way home through the greenery of the village. 'The only bad thing is that the teme is part of the team. But at least Sakura-chan is finally warming up to me!'

The boy heard quiet footsteps but chose to ignore them.

'She might even come to like-like me later!'

He then noticed that the footsteps still hadn't stopped, and oddly were following him. He pretended to not notice and continued walking, and then suddenly jerked back.

"Who's there?" He called. He then made out the side of a purply-bluish head. "Hinata?" He said, confused.

The girl jumped in shock and then blushed. "N-Naruto-kun..." she half whispered.

"Ne, Hinata, have you been following me?" Naruto asked, confused.

"NANI?!" she then shook her head from side to side ferociously whilst turning a deep shade of red.

"Oh, okay. I thought someone was. Oh well!" Naruto dismissed the thought. "So where are you going?"

"Oh me? I'm g-going home." She answered shyly.

"Urrrm okay. It's getting late now so I'll walk you," he offered with a smile. Hinata nearly fainted on the spot. She gave a quick nod and walked besides him, twiddling her fingers and facing downwards.

* * *

"Sakura-chan? You're late! And so is our sensei!" Naruto shouted. "You know, I've been here with this bastard for hours Sakura-chan, _hours_!" He cried.

"Tch, standing by you wasn't what I'd call entertainment either," Sasuke told him.

"Shut up you teme. Anyway Sakura-chan, what took you so long?" Naruto asked her. Sasuke also raised his head to listen to her reply.

"Well, I figured that since Kakashi-sensei was late on our first meeting, he'd most likely be late again," Sakura lied smoothly.

"Wow I never thought of it like that. You're so smart Sakura-chan!" Naruto praised. Sakura just thanked him.

The three waited another hour before Naruto was on the verge of a break down and Kakashi _just_ came in time.

"Yo." He greeted. The three just looked at him. "So today is your survival test. This is what you have to do," he pulled two silver bells out of his pocket and in front of the Genin. "Your task is to try and get these bells from me."

"That's going to be easy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You're allowed to use your kunai and shuriken." Kakashi informed.

"But sensei, wouldn't that hurt you?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Trust me Sakura; you'll need them..." Kakashi finished mysteriously before disappearing.

The remaining three dashed to their own separate paths immediately.

"Now that they're gone, I can finally beat you!" Naruto said loudly with a goofy grin on his face. Kakashi turned to face the boy.

'_First I'll hide and watch Naruto like I did before. And when I go see Sasuke again, I am __**not**__ going to faint'_ Sakura told herself.

* * *

Time had quikly passed and Sakura was now stood infront of a familiar head, and just couldn't help but laugh at him. "Hahahaha Sasuke's just a head! Where's your body?" she giggled.

"Shut up and get me out of here, idiot." Sasuke growled at her.

"Well if you're going to be like that, I might just leave you so me and Naruto can get the bells," Sakura teased. But he took it seriously- of course.

"What! No way in hell am I going to let you two take the bells!" The boy then began to struggle in the ground as hard as he could.

"Calm down Sasuke, I was only joking," Sakura told him before sitting in front of him with her legs crossed. "Now I want to tell you what I think this test is really about..."

After Sakura had finished explaining the motive behind the training, Sasuke stared at her as if she was the stupidest person alive.

* * *

"Okay, now we need to go find Naruto." As soon as the words fell from Sakura's mouth, Naruto was seen hanging upside down from a tree.

"Naruto!" she shouted as she ran towards him, leaving a blank-faced Uchiha behind her.

'_Why is she acting so different all of a sudden...?'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"So you think teamwork is the answer, Sakura-chan?" Naruto half shouted.

"Hai, Naruto," she confirmed.

"To be honest, I'm surprised the teme's here too..."

"Yeah, it took a _lot_ of convincing to get him here," Sakura smiled.

"Hn."

"So here's what we do..." Sakura told them her plan.

"Hey sensei," Sakura casually walked up to the grey haired man holding an orange book. "What's that you're reading? Icha Icha Paradise? Oh, I've read that; it's _great_! Have you gotten to the part where-"

"Shhhh! I haven't read it all yet! No spoilers!" Kakashi shouted.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to know if you've read the bit when-" Kakashi pushed the palm of his hand onto her mouth to shush her, when a swarm of shuriken came toward him, which he swiftly dodged.

Naruto and Sasuke stood together side-by-side, with weapons ready at hand.

"Okay, we'll do an all out attack together!" Naruto shouted as each Genin charged at him...

* * *

"Ow!" Naruto pouted as he dabbed a towel at his wound." I can't believe we lost!"

"Yeah..." Sakura sighed, holding a wet cloth to her arm.

"Hn." Sasuke spoke whilst wrapping his legs in bandages.

Kakashi walked up to the members of Team 7, finally putting his book down. The three immediately looked up at him. "I see you are all eager to hear the results," Kakashi said. "You all... pass."

"What?!" Passed through the mouths of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"You all pass. You figured out the motive behind the test: teamwork. Why else do you think that shinobi are always split into platoons when going on mission?" The three looked at each wide-eyes (Sakura faking of course).

"I'll see you tomorrow for your first mission together as Team 7," with that said, Kakashi left.

"We passed!" Naruto sung aloud whilst jumping as high as he could. Sakura laughed at his behaviour and Sasuke looked away from him in annoyance to his childish actions.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, let's go celebrate with some ramen!" Naruto said whilst pulling the laughing girl away.

An unknown emotion stabbed through the Uchiha boy's chest. _'Why am I feeling like this? I don't care about Sakura- she's a nuisance. If she wants to learn how to be as stupid as the dobe, she can spend as much time with as she wants!'_

Sasuke walked back to his empty home...

* * *

**A/N Finished the chapter ;) I hope you liked it! I'm soryy it was short, I just wanted the bell test in this one. Since it's the Christmas holidays fro me now in school, I'm going to have more time to update my story xD Those who read my story 'Uchiha Sakura' will be happy to know that I've started the next chapter (at long last) :p. Please read my other stories :D And if I don't update again by Christmas, Merry Christmas!**

**Anime Spoiler- Don't read if you haven't seen the latest shippuden episode (343: Who Are You?)**

**OMG Obito! :o :o :o Just kdding, I knew! Stupid facebook! Why did I have to like the show? All the spoilers came up in my news feeds a while ago and I couldn't help but reading them :'( Please don't message me anymore spoilers :) **

**Please review, thanks :D**

**-Mary x**


End file.
